With the increasing applications of fibers for reinforcement of constructive elements, short cut (3-40 mm) fibers of high content and great surface area (diameters within the range of 1-40 micrometers) have been dispersed in concretes, asphalts and plastics for effective reinforcement performance (1-3).
Modification of the aforementioned fibers with novel chemistry, special structure/properties and innovative architecture of reinforcement, brings about effective upgrading of various properties of the matrix that they reinforce.
Accordingly, such fibers may be used for upgrading other properties of the matrix in addition to structural reinforcement, functioning as additives for protection of the matrix (admixtures) against chemical and biological corrosion and fire.
There have been several commercial applications of fibers as additives in concretes, asphalts, plastics and yarns/fabrics for the above purposes. Some of which include:                polypropylene and Nylon fibers have been heavily used to protect concretes against fire (4).        biocides containing fibers have been used for the protection against bacteria and microorganisms in concretes (5).        membranes are protected by biocides against bio fouling (6).        